Galaxy Angel Retold - A Night Of Parenting
by StevieBond
Summary: Arnold and Milfie are settling as first time parents of their child, Edward. When thier son starts wailing during the night, Arnold tries to get used to being a dad by taking care of thier son before Milfie comes along to help him.


**Hello, hello, folks! I have returned with my first story of 2019 and it's back to the GA franchise with this little one shot I've had in mind. I would say that this is a follow-up to my other story, Galaxy Angel III - Rise Of The Demons, so I would advise reading that first, cause some of this might not make sense.**

 **Also, don't expect much from this, it's just filled with a tiny dose of wholesome feels from within the family. :)**

* * *

A Night of Parenting

A distant and faint wail was heard across the upstairs part of the home and I already knew the reason why. Some time had passed since the last galaxy ordeal and I was trying to get some sleep, along with my wife, Milfie. We had become parents a while ago, to a little boy named Edward whose just over a year old now.

"You know, dear?" I said quietly, turning over to see Milfie's eyes that were barely open. "I sometimes wonder if we'll ever get those normal sleeps back."

"Mmmm...don't joke about that, Arnold." She whined. "We did agree to starting a family."

I laughed a little and hugged her close. "I know we did, I guess it's my turn to see what our son wants."

She got her smile back. "Okay, but what if he needs changing?"

"I don't think he does, I'm sure we changed him a few hours ago. I'll be back soon, alright?"

She nodded and kissed me lightly before I got out of bed and left the room. Our two bedroom house was quite spacious which was perfect for our developing family life. I never once thought of becoming a parent, let alone be a husband for the one I love. But this was all happening for real and I preferred it that way. My son's room was next door to ours, I opened it gently and went in to hear the wails suddenly becoming louder.

"Okay, okay, Edward." I said as I walked in. "Calm down, little boy."

The wails began to go quiet a little. I walked over to the cot to see my son who looked upset, but stopped crying once he saw me.

"What's wrong, son?" I asked before carefully picking him up. "Are you hungry or something?"

I checked around his back whilst holding him securely whilst he started his goo-goo noises.

"Well, you're not damp around there. You just wanted some attention?"

He hiccuped a little, I guess that answered my question. He was possibly feeling lonely and I know that feeling all too well. I still remember the day when Milfie and I had all of our friends around a few days after Edward was born. Although it was almost gatecrashed when Tact and Ranpha came round with thier child as well, so we just ended up turning it into a double baby celebration, the party was quite...unique to say the least, apart from Nano trying to give everyone candy crackers.

Since I was the only one in my family left, Milfie's parents would sometimes offer to volunteer babysitting Edward, just in case Milfie and I are needed for something military related, even our friends...dear goddess, our friends, they were all more than willing to look after him. We happily accepted thier offer, mostly Milfie's parents babysit him, with the occasional Ranpha whenever she was free from her ambassador duties, same with Tact.

In recent times, galaxy incidents had almost become non-exsistant, possibly due to how EDEN, NEUE and PHOL are now all secured galaxies. The other three though had yet to be explored in full detail, but military command assured that they would be taken care of for the time being. So until the day arrives where the next galaxy faces its crises, I'm going to enjoy making the most of being a good father to my child and I'm sure Milfie feels the same.

The sound of Edward gurgling noises snapped me out of my thoughts, even to this day, I still had the habit of over thinking things a little.

"Sorry, son. Your dad was just getting sidetracked." I spoke to him, smiling. "Your mom and I thought you were sleeping, so we wanted to do the same."

His response was trying to hold one of my fingers whilst looking at me.

"Oh Edward, you're too precious...you know, I'm gonna be here to make sure you grow up, you're gonna go places and have a wonderful working life if you ever decide to study and graduate from a military academy. You're going to meet so many kinds of people and travel across far galaxies when you reach my age."

He smiled at me with a short laugh to boot.

"And when you're old enough, I'll have many stories to tell you. About how I became an angel wing pilot, how I fell in love with your mother, the day we helped change the empire for the better and over came many challenges with the Val-Fasc, travelling to other galaxies, you name it." I looked at him. "And the best thing of all? They're all true, your mom and all of our friends would say the same."

"You got it, daddy." A high pitched voice responded.

"Eh?!" I blinked before turning around to see Milfie in a dressing gown and her strawberry hair down, even now, she still looks beautiful since the day I first met her.

"Sorry, did I scare you a little?"

I sighed. "Yeah, kinda...anyways, look who's here, Edward. It's mommy, I wonder what she wants to see us for."

"Hehehe, mommy got lonely because daddy was gone for too long." She replied, cheekily. "So, if you could..."

"Say no more...go on son, give your mom the biggest smile." I handed him over to Milfie who cuddled him close with a big smile on her face. "He's been well behaved tonight, we've really gotten the hang of this parenting thing, haven't we?"

"Yeah, it's been over a year, but I think we've proven to be good parents." Milfie then got stars in her eyes when she felt our child's fingers trying to touch her cheek. "Hehehe, hiya Edward, did you miss mommy and daddy?"

"I'm certain he did." I answered as I put my arm around her waist and held them both closely, before sharing a kiss with Milfie. "So how much did you hear?"

"I heard all of it and Edward, your dad is right." She looked at him. "You have grandparents and a lot of our friends wanted to be your aunts and uncles, but Ranpha is your one and only godmother."

I blinked. "Huh, since when?"

"A few months ago, I did tell you that, didn't I?"

That was when a memory came into my head. "Oh, that must've been on the day when I came back from that karaoke party with Clayton, Keith and Jackson."

She frowned a little at me. "Yes, you should feel lucky that our son wasn't here to see you come home, stumbling."

"It was just the one bottle, I swear." I looked at our son. "Edward, you believe daddy, don't you?"

He just laughed.

"There's your answer." Milfie winked before holding our child closer. "Anyways, you're so well loved by everyone we know and when you're old enough, you can become friends with Brian."

That's right, Brian was the name given to Tact and Ranpha's child, it was in honor of the space marine Brian who gave his life to help me and my three oldest friends escape from hell, honest to goodness, it was a living nightmare to struggle through that. Speaking of old friends, Clayton finally popped the question to Chitose, so now a wedding was set, we just had to wait for the confirmed date. I was obviously pleased for him, cause I know much he loves her.

"I have a feeling that Ranpha would have something to say about that one." I rubbed my head.

She looked at me. "Speaking of which, remember when Tact looked like he'd seen a ghost?"

"Oh that was a fun day." I chuckled. "It was hilarious to see him being all worked up in trying to be a good parent, whilst Ranpha was just a natural at looking after thier child."

Milfie nodded. "Well, she does have her brothers and sisters, so I knew she wouldn't have trouble."

"I thought we would have trouble as well, but it seems that I can be a fast learner in anything, even parenting."

"It's our first time, but I think you've done wonderful as a dad, Arnold."

"Same to you, Milfie...I love you and our child."

"Hehe, you know that I'll always love you too, that also goes for our son." She looked at our child. "Did you hear that, Edward? Mommy and daddy love you very much."

Milfie did a slow rocking rhythm and soon, our child was beginning to fall asleep, I was glad that he finally calmed down.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if he's quite asleep yet." I pondered. "Maybe a quick story will send him off to dreamland."

"How about something nice and sweet, telling him stories about our battles in the galaxy would only keep him awake."

I nodded. "Good point...then let us sit down and tell him about how it all began, we can just skip the parts he doesn't need to hear."

She smiled and we sat on the two chairs that we had in our child's bedroom in case he ever wanted to hear a story. With my arm around my wife and son, I took the lead with a deep breath and began telling him the story...my story, I might add.

"Once, long ago...in the year 412 on the Transbaal calendar, there was a young boy named Arnold Williams..."

THE END

* * *

 **So, I bet you're wondering, does this mean that I have a big GA story coming up?**

 **Not exactly, but that aside, hope you enjoyed this little short but sweet gem. :)**


End file.
